The Queen's Dove
by thexcolourlessxsky
Summary: On the outskirts of London, lives the Ashdown Household. The younger son, Lord George Ashdown, stays at home with butler Alexander Sinnit. The daughter, Lady Isabella Ashdown, looks after the family business whist her father is away on business. Under the queen's authority, Isabella is also known as "The Queen's Dove". Keeping criminals at bay and peace in London.
1. Chapter 1: The Queen's Dove

**Alexander**

A day in the Ashdown Manor begins at 5:00am. At this time, I wake up and change. At 5:15am, it is time to wake the other servants up to start their chores.

"Good morning everyone!" I say.

"Good morning Mister Alexanderrr~," The servants say, slurring their words. Rosalie is slumped over the table and Johnny is crouched in the corner. It is Dave who approaches me first.

"Sir, yes Sir!" He shouts in my face.

"Right," I begin, "Dave, prepare lunch for the Lord and Lady,"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Johnny, the vegetables in the greenhouse are looking tired,"

"Yes, right awaaa~y."

"Rosalie, come with me so we can get the Lord and Lady dressed,"

"Coming! Mister Alexanderrr~" She says, her voice muffled by the table.

"And can all of you WAKE UP!" I shout. In an instance, the servants are up and shouting in unison.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Now, come on Rosalie!" I walk towards the door and I hear the footsteps of Rosalie behind me. We walk through the many sunlight bathed hallways of the Ashdown Manor. They are decorated with elaborate gold furniture and the walls are painted white and covered with numerous portraits of the Ashdown predecessors. Finally, we arrive at the doors to the Lady's bedroom. With a short click of the door handle they open.

"My princess, it is time to wake,"

**Isabella**

"My princess, it is time to wake," Says Alex as he opens the door.

"Go away," I reply, my voice a mere groan.

"But, my princess, today is a very busy day," Alex walks over to the curtains and draws them open. The lights blinds my eyes and I shut them tightly, pulling the duvet over my head, "you're Grandfather will be visiting for lunch and in the evening you have a meeting."

"Not more work," I whine, I open my eyes now that I've adjusted to the bright light and see Alex casting a shadow over me, "go away." Alex laughs and goes down on one knee looking into my eyes. I stare back into his deep purple eyes wondering how I'd ever cope without him.

"Please wake up, my princess," He holds out his hand and, realising the battle is not worth fighting, I take it. He leads me out of bed and towards my dressing table where I sit down. In the mirror on the table I see Alex leave my bedroom and Rosalie running towards me. She grabs a stool and sits down behind me.

"Now, how would the Lady like her hair done today?" She questions me. I sigh and look at her eyes with the obvious.

"The usual, Rosalie," Rosalie smiles and starts to brush through my mess of red hair.

"Just was wondering if the Lady wanted something different," She keeps brushing through their fiery tangles, "maybe to spice things up a bit? The Lady's grandfather is coming today so I thought the Lady might think-"

"Today is a normal day," I interrupt, "whether grandfather is coming or not." For a second, Rosalie stops brushing with a sad look on her face but instantly carries on. When my wild hair is finally tamed, Rosalie ties them into two long pigtails. She then takes me to my wardrobe and looks at the many beautiful, elegant dresses inside. She shoots me an uncertain look.

"What shall the Lady wear?" I scan the numerous dresses and point at a short, silk green dress with long lace sleeves.

"This one,"

"Ah, yes! This one will match the Lady's eyes perfectly!" Rosalie helps me slide the green dress on and does the buttons up at the back. She then spins me round and looks me straight in the eye, a genuine smile across her face.

"Now, be good today? Yes?" She says, I notice tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Rosalie, are you-"

"No, no, just," She wipes her eyes with her white sleeves, "the Lady looks so beautiful."

"Oh Rosalie," I pull her into a tight hug but she shrugs it off.

"No, no, mustn't get the Lady's dress ruined. Now, run along, Mister Alexander has cooked you a splendid breakfast!" I follow Rosalie orders and bound for the door.

"Um, Rosalie," I say before opening the door, "thank you-"

"Just go," She laughs, "you know what Mister Alexander is like about timing!"

**Alexander**

After breakfast, at 10:00am. The Lord has violin lessons with his private tutor whilst the Lady stays in her study and works.

"My princess," I knock on the door to the study.

"Yes?" She calls, "Come in Alex." I walk into the study finding the Lady reading through a letter. A pile of paperwork sits collecting dust to her right on the desk. She glances briefly to see me and then continues to read the letter.

"Might I ask what the letter is about?" I ask, she groans and puts the letter down.

"Just about the meeting tonight," She replies, "it says that you aren't allowed to come."

"Really?" I question, "That is a peculiar request." I puzzle at the words, wondering what the meeting is about.

"_By request from the Earl,_" She reads, "_the butler of the manor, or any of the other servants, are kindly asked not to attend tonight's meeting._"

"Who is the writer of this letter?" The Lady continues to read.

"_From Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy Household_," She gets up from her desk and walks towards the window, "the Trancy Household always had a troubled past, it seems that Earl Trancy doesn't want anyone to know of their _secrets_." She watches out the window, seemingly dreaming until I notice the black carriage and horse moving along the path.

**Isabella**

George is the first to bound through the doors. His eager smile widens to shout.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" The coachman opens the door to the black carriage and my grandfather's old, wizened face pops out.

"Ah! There's my cheeky little grandson!" He pulls my brother into a hug. His eyes look up and find mine staring back down. The eyes of the Ashdown family have always been the same, a deep ash tree green hence the family name.

"And there's my beautiful granddaughter!" He takes my hand and pulls me into the family hug. After a couple of minutes, we all break away from the hug. George is still smiling and grandfather retrieves his black and gold detailed walking stick. I take grandfather's other hand and lead him into the manor. Rosalie, Johnny, Dave and Alex bow at my grandfather.

"Earl Ashdown," Alex walks over and bows again, "it is a pleasure to have you round to stay for dinner."

"Mister Alexander," Grandfather replies, "I hope you are looking after my grandchildren well? My son has been constantly telling me about how he worries for the well-being of his children."

"Oh Grandfather!" George exclaims, "Mister Alexander is the best butler ever! I'm starting to learn the violin and it was all Mister Alexander's doing!" Grandfather laughs and pats Alex on the back.

"That's what makes an Ashdown Butler!" We lead my grandfather into the dining hall where the long, dining table is full with food. The dining hall itself, has been thoroughly cleaned and the carpets seems to look like they are brand new. I gasp under my breath and so do the rest of my family.

"Well, isn't this a banquet!" My grandfather chuckles, "Prepare the champagne! We're going to have a feast!"

After many hours of eating, I don't think I can take it much longer! My stomach is full and if I eat anymore I'm going to burst!

"Alexander," I say, in an instant he's over, "what is the time?" He glances at his watch.

"Six-thirty, my princess," _Shit! The meeting! _I think.

"Grandfather," I stand up from the dining table, "if you would please excuse me, I have a meeting with the Earl Trancy tonight. I must go now."

"The Earl Trancy, eh?" Grandfather replies, "I knew his late father, poor boy, must've been very sad for him to see his father part," He sighs deeply, "alright, you can leave. Be good my girl!" I run to the other side of the dining hall and plant a kiss on my grandfather's cheek.

"Thank you," I whisper. Then, I run back towards Alex and we head for the manor's main doors. Outside, my carriage awaits and we both climb in. Once inside our coachman, Roger, makes the horses begin to trot and the carriage lumbers away from the manor.

"I thought you weren't allowed to come," I say to Alex, in the shadows I think I see him smirk.

"I will only be there at the door, I will not come in with you," He watches the scenery move past through the window. The ride is silent afterwards, finally we arrive at the Trancy Manor. It is huge, much bigger than my own. As it is so dark, there is only so much that I can see, "Here we are, the Trancy Manor," Alex says, still smirking. The carriage stops in front of the manor, we both step out and the manor door opens. A butler steps out, he is a tall man with short black hair and golden piercing eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Lady Ashdown, I presume?" His voice is soft, plain and emotionless. His eyes meet mine and my breath reduces.

"Yes, I am. You must be Claude Faustus," I say, I turn to Alex, "this is my butler Alexander Sinnit."

"I thought the letter told you not to bring servants into the manor," Claude's voice becomes more stern.

"Yes, well, he was only coming to, um-"

"I just came to assist the Lady and check if you we're _human_, I don't want the Lady to go into some stranger's house," Alex finds the words that I couldn't say.

"Thank you for bringing her then," Claude replies. Strangely, I feel tension between the two butlers, do they know something that I don't? I watch Alex turn to leave but before he does he leans forward and presses his mouth to my ear.

"I feel a strange aura around this house," Alex's voice reduces to a quiet whisper, "be careful, my princess, know who is behind you." His words scare me, but he soon smiles and waves.

"Goodbye, my princess!" With that, he is in the carriage and away. A terrifying rumble startles me and I feel the first drops of rain splash upon my cheek.

"It seems as though a storm is brewing," Claude says, his face turned to the sky, "let us go inside, Lady Ashdown." He leads me inside the manor, my eyes adjust to bright light coming from the elaborate chandelier. The manor is lavishly decorated in red and gold furniture. The manor seems oddly quiet before I hear footsteps pound down the staircase. A young boy, probably about the same age as me, in a forest green vest with black stripes covering a white button-up shirt, black shorts and long black stockings runs up to me. He has platinum blonde hair that gently brushes the top of his icy blue eyes. He takes my hand and gets down on one knee.

"Lady Ashdown," He kisses my hand, and I freeze, "I am Earl Alois Trancy," his eyes meet mine and, like Claude, my breath reduces, "but please, call me Alois."


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen's Spider

**Isabella**

The meeting begins at 6:52pm, according to Claude. Alois sits at his desk, in his red covered study, like a little kiddy-king. His right index finger swirls in a glass of water that his maid, I think her name was Hannah, brought him earlier. Alois' icy blue eyes catch me glancing at the Old Grandfather Clock to his left.

"Are you going to speak?" He asks, his voice is full of boredom.

"This is _your _meeting," I reply casting a cold stare back at him, "you wanted to speak to _me_, if I'm going to be wasting my time then I should probably-"

"Don't leave," Alois nods at Claude, who leaves the study, "we have _so _much to talk about," He smiles coldly and I can't help but shiver, "firstly, that butler of yours… what was his name?"

"Alexander," I snap.

"Yes, Alexander," Alois removes his index finger from the water dripping wet, "he's very _special_," he starts to lick the water off his index finger whilst staring at me.

"He's just an ordinary butler," My voice is becoming angry, "like Claude," He laughs at that, laughing a bit too hysterically. Alois' laugh fills the empty space in the study. His head flops onto the desk, and his laugh muffles. Finally, after calming down, he folds his arms in front of him and lifts his head.

"Oh, but he isn't just any ordinary butler, my Claude," He says still laughing a little, "maybe I've said _too_ much,"

"Are we done here?" I roll my eyes, emphasising my impatience. His smile disappears and his eyes narrow.

"No," Alois states, "I thought you would like to stay overnight and have dinner, this manor is awfully quiet and I'm _so_ lonely," he pulls a sad face but I take none of it, "it would be nice to have a little bit of… _company_."

"I'm sorry," I remark, "I already have had dinner, my grandfather came round and I-"

"But Claude has made an excellent dinner," Alois stands up from his table and slowly walks towards me, the study is silent again except for the _click-clack_ of his heels, "wouldn't want to waste it,"

"But, I, have to-"

_Click-clack_

"I really must-"

_Click-clack_

"I should leave-"

_Click-clack_

Alois stops about a metre away from me, looking with a cold hard stare. Then he smiles, at first sight it looks fairly handsome but look closer and it turns empty and dark.

"You're scared of me," Alois teases, "that's what it is," he walks circles around me and I feel trapped. A lone dove in a cage earning to break free.

"I'm not scared," I state, although my wobbling voice gives a major hint.

"If you're not scared of me," He's back to walking towards me, until he's a breath away from me, "maybe you're scared of Claude," Alois leans forward, his hot breath pelting my cheek, his mouth against my ear, "but don't worry I'll protect you." His tongue does a leisurely lap around my ear and my instincts kick in as I push him firmly away, he stumbles onto his desk.

"Get _off_ me!" I shout, nearly screaming. I head for the door, wanting to leave the manor and get away from Alois. But as I rattle the door to make it open, it won't budge. _Claude_, I think, _that damn butler locked the door! And now I'm trapped with… _Before I can finish my thoughts I'm hit by a sudden pain on my cheek and crashing onto the floor. I can't even scream before I'm struck again, this time in the stomach. I curl myself up on the floor, fighting back tears. As I try to stand up, pain hits my stomach again and I collapse. Red liquid pours from my mouth. Two hands cup my face and I'm brought towards Alois' face, our noses nearly touch. His cold hand brushes through my messy, red hair. Liquid continues to spill down my mouth.

"Poor Lady Ashdown," He teases, "you don't look half as bad as you think covered in blood," his finger carves down the side on my face, "you look rather beautiful, actually," then his finger plays with my bottom lip, "here, let me clean you up." Then he forces my lips apart and cleans the blood off my tongue with his. When he's done, he stands up and licks his lips. I feel sick, and before I know it, stuff rises up my throat and out my mouth collapsing into a dreary state of unconsciousness.

I wake up still in the crimson, red study. But, Alois is gone and relief washes over me. I look at the Old Grandfather Clock to try and read the time. 9:05pm. I've been at this bloody mansion for nearly three hours! I find that I have some strength and so I reach for the door. However, it is still locked. I curse under my breath. _I have to get out of here_, I think, _who knows what Alois will do to me later_. In a state of panic, I bang the door three times. Seeming as though it's no use, I head for the window at the other end of the study. Looking outside, I see it still is raining. But then I see a tall gentleman, draped in long black clothing standing outside. He wears a tall black hat and his cloak covers his face. I watch as Claude comes out of the manor, greeting the gentleman. He leads him inside and then there is nothing else to watch.

"Lady Ashdown?" I hear someone call outside the study door.

"Who is it?" I ask, my voice is dry.

"It's Hannah," She replies, relief flows through me again.

"Come in," She opens the study door, obviously she has the key, and when she's sees me in my state she runs across and kneels before me. Her hands cover her face.

"Oh my god!" She screams in a whisper, "Lady Ashdown! What happened?"

"Alois, that's what happened," I reply, I notice tears forming in her eyes and I have a flashback to when Rosalie cried over my dress. Then, I feel tears pouring out of my eyes as I reminisce over home and my family, "I want to go home, Hannah, please let me leave." She nods and takes my hand. She helps me up and we slowly walk towards the door. Freedom is only a few steps away.

"Hannah!" I hear Alois shout, "Hannah, where are you?!" Panic crosses Hannah and I's faces. Hannah looks at me scared.

"I'm coming Earl Trancy!" She shouts back then she turns to me and whispers, "Lady Ashdown, you have to go now."

"But how will I get out?"

"Go left down the hall, turn right and down the staircase. The servant's parlor will be there and there is a back door, go through there. Then, run, as fast as you can."

"But what about you?"

"HANNAH!"

"Just go," Hannah pulls me tightly into a hug, "go before Alois comes!" I nod and mouth the words "Thank you" then I pull all my strength together and pace down the hallway. My legs scream in pain and agony but adrenaline takes over. I sprint as fast as I can. I hear the voices of Alois, Hannah and Claude.

"Go after him!" Alois shouts, "Ciel is in the suitcase and I _want_ him!" _Ciel_, I think as I run, _who's Ciel? _Finally, I reach the staircase and before I go down I hear Alois again.

"What?! The study door is open?! Where's Isabella?!" I pound down the staircase and it makes an obvious rattling noise, "Claude! Find her! I want her!" I arrive at the servant's parlor and head for the back door but it doesn't open. _Shit! _I think, _I need the key!_ I start to open all the cupboards and drawers. Then, I hear footsteps above me and I rush my search. At last, I find a drawer full of keys. Each is labelled with different door locations. I quickly search each label and luckily find one saying _Parlour back door_. I scramble towards the door, push the key in and I hear a calming click. I firmly push down on the door handle and it opens. A cold breeze rushes through and I take many gulps of air as if this manor was full of smoke. Then, I'm running again.

I run around the manor to the front. Sprinting across the lawn, I pass the purple and yellow flower beds and the fountain. I don't dare look back to see the manor. But, I do hear an ominous creaking sound coming from the main doors. All it does is make me run faster. My legs scream and beg me to stop but I ignore it. I pass trees and branches. Some smack me in the face but I ignore it. At last I come into a clear open piece of forest. The moon lights fills the area with a strange mystical aura. I am about to run again when I hear something move. I freeze and look to my left. A tall man, with black hair covering his eyes leans over a young boy who seems to be peacefully sleeping. At first, I think the man is Claude but then he looks at me and I see his dark, red eyes.

"Who are you?" I stupidly ask, he slightly smiles.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," He replies, "I am the butler of the Phantomhive household."

Who's that?" I point at the sleeping boy.

"That is my master, Ciel Phantomhive," He says, he beckons me over and I hesitate, "he's just about to wake up." _Wake up? _I think, but I slowly walk over to see the boy. He has dark, navy hair and wears a black eyepatch over his right eye. I watch Sebastian take a beautiful, emerald-cut blue ring with a silver band. He places it on Ciel's thumb. The moment feels eerie and magical.

"What is your name?" Sebastian questions, looking at me directly in the eye.

"My name is Lady Isabella Ashdown," I reply, he smiles gently, not cold and cruel like Alois'.

"Where did you come from?"

"The Trancy-" I then reminisce over the commotion at the Trancy manor and it becomes all too much to handle. I first feel my legs go and I fall onto the wet grass. Then, my eyes collapse but I still hear Sebastian's words.

"Master, it is time to wake up,"


End file.
